kirbyfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario Blog:Lord Whirus/Especial de San Valentin: La Gran Aventura de Robokirby
SKIP HSP: Bueno empecemos con esta historia.... Ehem hace mucho tiempo, no tengo idea cuanto..... El joven Robokirby era un mecánico que trabajaba en una tienda a las afueras del Reino de los Sueños, o Dream Kingdom bilingues..... Bueno el estaba enamorado de una princesa, ella se llamaba "Deluxe" y era la hija de un poderoso rey.... El Rey Dedede R'''ey Dedede: Surely you jestin! Deluxe: Genial.... HSP: Ehem, bueno todo comenzó cuando..... Gyd: Era necesario un especial de San Valentin? Mr. Manueh: CALLATE MI****, y deja escuchar la pinche historia Gyd: Cálmate o te mando un Ybrik para tu casa, cabrón..... HSP: EHEM... Que empiece esta historia bla bla y bla...... ---- Robokirby: Alguien quiere reparaciones, o creaciones? Susi: O innovaciones, empleado..... Robokirby: O innovaciones como dice Susi.... Bomberman: Aquí! Deseó que reparen estos guantes, ya no lanzan bombas, ni las hacen crecer, sino todo lo contrario se resbalan y se achican.... Robokirby: Eso es un verdadero problema Susi: Jeje, fácil.... yo me encargo! Esta en buenas manos! Robokirby: En buenas manos, señor! Bomberman: Ahem, todavía no tengo hijos, joven...... Robokirby: Oh, disculpe por el error Bomberman (Largándose): Espero que funcionen para la siguiente batalla......... Susi: Bueno Robokirby, ten tu paga y puedes ir a tomarte unas vacaciones.... Robokirby: Puedo? Susi: Puedes, pero ya rápido anda! Robokirby (Pensando): De seguro esta así por Sir Meta Knight..... tanto en otro lugar Dark HSP: Jaja, ya es hora de atacar el reino y todo el multiverso! Ojoscuro: Va a perder, sabe no? Dark HSP: QUE DIJISTE!? Ojoscuro: Woah, no dije nada señor! Dark HSP: Así me gusta pendejo, que me obedezcas! Ybrik: Ugh, bueno cuál es nuestro objetivo? Dark HSP: Derrotar a los héroes y a la defensa del pueblo! Bowser: Y llevarnos a las princesas? Dr. Eggman: Y dominar el mundo? Buggler: Y destruirlo? King D-Mind: Ehem, no lo convertiremos en parte del ejercito del Mundo de los Espejos.... Dark HSP: Al fin un inteligente, entre estos babosos! Ybrik (Entusiasmado): Cuando atacaremos?! Dark HSP: Al octavo día.... Ybrik: QUE!? Y que haremos entonces un plan? Dark HSP: Vacaciones..... Ybrik: AH! Ya entiendo, haremos que piensen que todo esta tranquilo y ZAS! Atacaremos con todo... Dark HSP: Estas en lo correcto!, Bien vamos a divertirnos! Todos salen hacia distintos lugares........ horas después Robokirby: Ugh, como desearía ser un caballero para poder verla.... Eh? Quienes son esos 2 hacia las puertas del castillo ???: Quieto Ahí, Muchacho! ????: O joven.... Robokirby: Quienes son? Bufón Manueh: Yo soy el bufón Manueh, encargado de hacer reír al rey con mis payasadas y tal vez también a la princesa y a los caballeros, soy muy buena onda en el reino, tengo un primo llamado Marx, que no tengo idea de donde se encuentra pero bueno quieres que te enseñe un truco, son la onda en este reino jajaja, y por cierto que deseas?! Por que y- Mago Gyd: OK.... Yo soy el Mago Gyd, sino sabes que es un mago pues a la escuela otra vez muchacho..... Robokirby: Saben como lograre ser caballero? Bufón Manueh: Con trucos y una pelota jajaja! Mago Gyd: Ugh, con entrenamiento, fuerza, valor, determinación, orgullo y obviamente una armadura! Robokirby: Puede convertirme en caballero "Mago Gyd"? Mago Gyd: Acaso me ves como un Genio, te concederé 3 deseos o que?! Bufón Manueh: Yo te entre- Mago Gyd (Lo convierte): No se lo digas a nadie!!! Techno-Knight: Cool! Bufón Manueh: Bueh, necesitamos una espada para este caballero modera un poco de su locura Mago Gyd: Concuerdo contigo, necesitamos hierro, oro y algo de diamante.... Bufón Manueh: Esto no es Minecraft, aqui sera díficil encontrar esos minerales! el espacio cae una gran bola de fuego en el valle, a oscuras horas de la noche Mago Gyd: Una nave.... Bufón Manueh voz de Dross: '''Extraterrestres Los 3 van hacia la ubicación de la nave desconocida, y ingresan..... Mago Gyd: Quien es ese sujeto? Aparece un ser de las sombras.... Gallego: Pika! Mago Gyd: Que dijo? Bufón Manueh: No perdamos el tiempo, hay que llevar los materiales para fabricar la espada. Techno-Knight: Espera activare este traductor de idiomas.... Gallego: Quienes sois, Invasores!? Mago Gyd: Jaja, aqui el invasor es usted ser del otro mundo Bufón Manueh: Un Pokémon, tengo que capturarlo! Manueh lanza una Master Ball, Gallego la inutiliza con un rayo de su traje espacial..... Bufón Manueh: No importa tengo 100 más...... Gallego: No podeis capturarme, este traje protector vuelve inutil cualquier Master Ball o otro tipo de Pokeball. Mago Gyd: Y si uso una Gallego Ball.... Gallego: Aun tendria chance de liberarme Bufón Manueh: Bueno vayamos al grano, queremos materiales para crear una espada para este novato..... Techo-Knight: Que?! Gallego: Lo que pasa, es mi nave sufrió UNA DESCOMPOSTURA! Bufón Manueh: Vale Mago Gyd, arreglá este trasto... Gallego: Bueno tomen los materiales.... Mago Gyd: Y usted a donde va? Gallego: A explorar nuevos mundos, pero este se ve bien para explorar así que tal vez me vaya en un 1 mes.... -3 horas después- Gallego: Bueno ya ayude en esto, ahora que haran? Bufón Manueh: Bueno este joven, quiere ganarse el amor de una princesa y.... Gallego: No lo conseguira. Techno-Knight: Claro que lo conseguire, pikachu parlante! tanto Bandana Knight: Majestad, creo que el joven Robokirby se ha convertido en espadachin. Masked Escargoon: Y eso que tiene?! Bandana Knight: Que, según mis instintos quiere llamar la atención de la princesa y tal vez su corazón Masked Escargoon: QUEE?! Rey Dedede: No puedo permitir que eso ocurra, ningun mequetrefe con la cara de mi viejo rival Kirby!, podra acercarse a la princesa Deluxe! Masked Escargoon (Guiña el ojo): Esta pensando lo mismo que yo? Rey Dedede: SI! su "Invocador de Entes" Xeoid: Que es lo que desea su alteza? Rey Dedede: I NEED A MONSTAH FOR CLOBBAH DAT THERE ROBOKIRBEH!!!! Xeoid: That's we do best at X.E.O Masked Escargoon: You better do that with money guarantee! Bandana Knight: DE-DE-DE IS THE ONEEEE! '-'''Volviendo con los 4- Mago Gyd: Muy bien Techno-Knight, fue un placer ayudarte pero nosotros iremos a buscar aventuras.... Bufón Manueh: Si, eso de servir al rey ya fue bastante duro, hora de otro trabajo... Gallego: Y yo pues a explorar este mundo.... Techno-Knight: Gracias amigos, por esta pequeña aventura... Ahora yo me encargare de defender el reino, y ganarme el corazón de Deluxe.... Gyd, Manueh y Gallego: Hasta Otra! '''FIN?' Categoría:Entradas